Running in the Family
by The Violent Tomboy
Summary: One shot. As Lee's wife, Sakura did all she could to make sure their daughter wouldn't become a Green Beast. The result? Well, it's interesting to see the timeline.


When Haruno Sakura agreed to marry Rock Lee, she had long since realized that despite his eccentricness, he was very sweet, caring, and genuinely loved her. He had protected her at the chuunin exams with his life, helped her realize her own ability, and went on the Sasuke retrieval mission for her sake. Sakura admired his determination and will. Sakura now could see him past his freaky habits, and loved him dearly.

That didn't mean she would allow those habits to be passed on to their offspring. Not a snowball's chance in hell. To say the least, it has been all very eventful.

When the first child was born, she couldn't hide her relief that dear little Izumi inherited her brows and eyes. Privately, Lee was glad that Izumi didn't inherit her mother's pink hair.

When Izumi was four, Lee attempted to apply rapid hair growth formula on her eyebrows. Fortunately, Sakura walked in on them on time. Izumi was saved, and Lee wore a full body cast for two months. When he attempted to do it again three months later and was caught, he quickly ran off and took the first available mission that would take him out of Konoha for several days.

Lee decided to teach Izumi basic taijutsu when she was six. Sakura didn't see anything wrong with this and it would be good for her. Lee took his daughter out for the whole day, and when they both came home at sunset crying out about the springtime of youth, Sakura smacked her own forehead but didn't attack her husband. The next day, instead of going to her medic-nin teaching job, she spent the day 'reprogramming' her daughter. It turned out fairly successful, except that she didn't know Izumi continued to rant about youth when she wasn't around. To this day, she still doesn't know.

The day Izumi was admitted to the Academy was the day she turned eight. As a congratulatory and birthday present, Lee had bought her her own green spandex suit. When Lee was about to give it to her, he found it mysteriously missing from its hiding place while Sakura quietly threw something in the garbage.

Izumi was ten when Lee took her out somewhere. When Sakura saw her at dinnertime with a bowl cut, Sakura waited impatiently for the day her hair would grow out. Until then, Sakura demanded that Izumi should use a genjutsu to hide it. She also shaved off Lee's hair with a kunai until he was an egg. He also waited impatiently for his hair to grow out, but he couldn't use a henge as he couldn't use chakra.

Lee and Sakura were very proud of Izumi when she received her forehead protector at age twelve at the top of her class. She put it around her waist like her father, and Lee told her as a gift of becoming a genin he would teach her a new taijutsu move. It turned out Izumi nearly killed herself over trying to learn the Primary Lotus, so Sakura decided to teach her medical jutsu and super strength instead, which she mastered with surprising speed. Combined with the taijutsu moves learned from her father, Izumi quickly earned the reputation of being the most powerful genin in Konoha. When she attempted to perform the Lotus again, the impact she caused pulverized the log she was using into dust and caused an earthquake that scored 3.5 on the Richter scale felt all around Konoha. Sakura banned the use of the Lotus from her unless she _really _had to kill someone, because now that move probably was ranked S-class. Which in rectrospect, meant that the Reverse Lotus for her was beyond catergorization.

The next accident was not (directly) Lee's fault. Izumi accidentally discovered that she was a master of the drunken fist at age fourteen. She and her two teammates, Uzumaki Menrui and Uchiha Koukuyo, were celebrating becoming chuunin when she drank a whole bottle of sake by mistake. About a quarter of Konoha was leveled down before the combined efforts of Nara Shikamaru, his supposedly retired father, and his two kids managed to ensnare her with Kagemane. While she was trapped, she blurted out many things that should've stayed inside her head. Menrui was mortified on how she was singing out all the secrets he had confided in her over the years, and he instantly became the laughingstock of Konoha. He refused to come out into daylight for two weeks after that.

Ah yes, the life of Rock Izumi is definitely an interesting story, and Sakura experienced every bit of what is needed from a true loving parent, and so much more.

When Izumi was sixteen, she got twin brothers. One was born with incredibly bushy brows, and the other had a bowl cut. Sakura had it hard.


End file.
